The algorithmic implementation of many digital signal processing (DSP) functions involves repeating various arithmetic/logical operations on a stream of data. Typical digital signal processing functions include Fast Fourier Transform (FFT), Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT), pre- and post-twiddling, complex gain-scaling, and barrel-shifting.